function of a rubber duck (childhood glee)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Oliver and Felicity take a detour on their journey because their daughter saw a tourist attraction she desperately needed to see. Olicity Flash Fic #16: Detour


"Please, please, please," six-year-old Claire Queen kicked the back of her father's seat.

Oliver grimaced every time he jolted forward, "Claire, honey, we don't have time."

Claire wailed and gave one more swift kick to the back of Oliver's seat, "Noooooo faaaaaairrrr."

Felicity twisted in her seat to look at her daughter, "Claire Moira Queen, what have we said about distracting Daddy when he's driving?"

Felicity didn't raise her voice, but her tone brokered no arguments.

Clair scowled, her blond ponytail sagging, "If Daddy's 'stracted, then we could get hurt."

Felicity nodded sharply, "Right. Now we do not have time to see the world's largest rubber duck. Read your book."

Clair scowled and stuck her tongue out as soon as Felicity's back was turned.

Oliver laughed under his breath; he had seen her stick out her tongue in the rearview mirror.

Felicity looked down at her phone, "We're still on the high way for another seventeen miles, Oliver."

He nodded and then whispered to his wife, "Are you sure the duck is too far out of our way?"

Felicity peeked back at her daughter. Claire was red-cheeked and frowning, whispering under her breath to her 3-year-old brother.

Felicity chewed on her lip, "The conference doesn't start until tomorrow morning..."

"And Barry is already there," Oliver pointed out.

"Give me a second," Felicity tapped in the exit for the tourist attraction and looked at the directions.

Oliver watched her think for a minute, "Felicity, I don't have that much time. The duck's exit is 27, we're at 22 now."

Felicity crinkled her nose, "Okay, do it. It shouldn't be too much extra time."

Oliver grinned and merged over to the far right lane.

"She's going to freak out," he chucked.

"Sometimes the detours are worth it," Felicity said, tapping a quick message to Barry, letting him know they might be late.

"Hey, Claire-Bear," Oliver called a few minutes later, getting their daughter's attention.

Claire looked up, "What?" She grumbled, still angry about missing the giant rubber duck.

"Where's that bright smile I love to see?" Oliver asked, and Felicity knew he was teasing the little girl before revealing the surprise.

Clair wrinkled her nose, a perfect imitation of her mother, and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Here."

Felicity laughed, "That's a grimace, baby. You look like we're sending you to the guillotine."

Now Claire looked confused, "What's a gillteene?"

Felicity waved her hand, "Never mind, honey. But why don't you give us a good smile?"

Oliver watched Claire carefully in the rearview mirror as he took exit 27.

Clair huffed a breath and smiled.

"Good," Oliver laughed, "Mommy and I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a puppy?" Claire asked.

Christopher popped his head up, "Puppy?"

Felicity reached back to stroke his leg, "No, puppy. But we are going to see a giant rubber duck!"

Claire let out a shriek that caused Oliver to wince.

"THE RUBBER DUCK!" she giggled.

"Duckie, duckie!" Chris parroted, kicking his legs in his car seat.

Oliver followed the signs that led to the giant duck, interlacing one hand with Felicity's as their children became more and more excited.

"Worth it?" he asked.

Felicity looked back at her happy kids.

"Worth it," she laughed.

"Mommy?" Claire leaned forward and tried to tap Felicity's shoulder.

"Yes, baby?" Felicity turned, capturing Claire's fingers, noticing the hot pink polish on her little nails (Thanks, Aunt Thea.)

"I'm sorry I kicked Daddy's chair," she sighed, "I was bad."

Felicity squeezed her daughter's fingers, "Baby, you weren't bad. You just forget the rules sometimes. Just like Daddy."

"Hey!" Oliver sounded indignant, but he was smiling nevertheless.

"I'm just like Daddy," Claire crowed, the highest of achievements just bestowed upon her.

"Me!" Chris pouted, "Me like Daddy!"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, little man. You're just like me too."

Pleased with that, Chris turned back to the toy in his grip.

"Are we almost there?" Claire asked, nose pressed to the window.

Oliver said, "Yeah, just a few more minutes, baby."

She squealed again, beginning to babble all about some duck story that Roy told her.

Felicity smiled at Oliver, "We definitely made the right choice."

And every time Oliver looked at the picture of his wife and kids in front of the obnoxiously large, yellow rubber duck, Claire's grin overtaking her face and Chris' eyes wide with wonder, he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**A/N: Olicity Flash Fic prompt #16: Detour. Hope you enjoyed =)**


End file.
